


New Companion

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: When Max develops a crush, May decides to play matchmaker.





	New Companion

Max had been a very quick learner, May was pleased to see, and ever since the night he had run into her in the woods, he had always been eager to learn more from her. They took whatever chances they could to get alone so they could bond some more, just as they had that first night. She taught Max everything she could and he picked up on it quickly, always able to do exactly what she needed.

Now that they were traveling through Johto, just the two of them, it was much easier to get alone and sex was a part of their daily routine. Because Max was too young to ejaculate, there was no risk of pregnancy, making him the perfect partner, in May's opinion. Traveling with him was perfect, and she loved him much more than a sister should and she knew it, but she didn't see anything wrong with that. She had wanted someone to love like this and to love her in return, and if it happened to be her little brother, that was okay.

They were secretive, and never came close to getting caught, but it was easy when they were always alone like this. Still, she thought about how nice it would be not to be alone all the time, but she would want someone who would understand their bond so that they did not have to hide it.

~X~

When they arrived in Greenfield, they were both eager to meet Professor Hale and his family. They had heard a lot about him from Ash and when they arrived, introduced themselves as Ash's friends.

“Is that right?” asked the professor. “Well, we're always glad to meet friends of Ash! Please, come in!”

They were greeted with hospitality and talked for a bit, sharing stories about their experiences with Ash and other things about their journey. Soon enough, it was evening, and the professor invited them to stay for dinner, which they eagerly accepted.

When the family was seated around the table, Max got his first look at the professor's daughter, Molly. His heart caught in his throat as he realized just how cute she was, and it was hard for him to keep from looking at her while they ate. He continued to sneak glances whenever he thought he could get away with it, all while keeping up conversation with Professor Hale.

It was nice to have someone to talk about Pokemon with like that, and the older man answered a lot of Max's questions and was impressed by all that Max had observed on his own. The two practically dominated conversation on their own, but no one at the table seemed to mind the way they were getting along.

“I have to say, I'm impressed with how smart you are for your age,” the professor finally said. “I hope that you and Molly will get along well, since you're so close in age. Most of the other children around here and intimidated by her intelligence and have a hard time relating to her.”

The young girl blushed at her father's words and Max found himself blushing as well because of how adorable she looked. He too hoped they would get along well, but for entirely different reasons than her father had. She protested her father's compliment, but he teased her back and it was clear that they were a close family. Max still could not take his eyes off of her, and was even more flustered now, so much so that he did not notice that May had caught on to his growing interest in Molly.

~X~

That night, Max couldn't stop thinking about the sweet girl and just how much he had already come to like her. He wasn't sure what he should do about it, though, and May knew that that would be the case, which was why she was already scheming. After all, hadn't she been looking for someone like this? The situation was so perfect that it felt like a gift, and that was what she thought when she confronted Max about things.

“I saw the way you were looking at Molly during dinner,” she said.

He blushed and muttered, “I...I don't know what you're talking about. I was too busy talking to the professor...”

“Oh, really? Cos from where I was sitting, it looked like you were staring at her the whole night!” Max tried to stammer out more protests, but May had him caught. “Well, would you like to fuck the little cutie?”

“I...I...” Now he was completely red in the face.

“Well, Max? I know you like her, so would you like to fuck her?” she asked teasingly. “I won't be mad if you say yes, you know. It's only natural, after all!”

“I...okay, I do,” he finally mumbled, and if his blush could have deepened any more, it would have.

“Alright, then, let's go!” she said, grabbing his hand. She was going to play matchmaker and get her little brother a new special friend. Though he tried to protest, he didn't physically fight her as she drug him to the door and pulled him all the way Molly's bedroom, where she knocked.

When Molly opened the door, she looked confused. “Can I help you two with something?” she asked.

“Can we come in?” May asked.

The younger girl smiled and stepped back. “Sure thing!” The two went in, and Molly shut the door behind them.

Kneeling behind Molly, May grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face Max. “What do you think of him?” she asked. “And be honest!”

“I...uh...” Stunned by the question, Molly paused before she replied. “He seems really smart and nice, and...and...cute.” She blushed at her admission, but did not back down from it.

“Well, Molly, Max happens to think you're really cute,” she said, grinning. “In fact, my little brother would love to play a grown up game with you!”

Molly looked positively thrilled at the concept, indicating that she liked Max even more than she had let on. “Really?” she asked excitedly. “How do you play this game? I don't think I've ever played any grown up games before so...”

“Well, you start like this!” May declared, grabbing the bottom of Molly's nightgown so suddenly that she could not react and pulling it over her head. This left Molly nearly naked, standing there in only her blue panties.

Max stood there, gaping. He had been shocked enough just by being drug in here, to the point that he had been completely silent, but now, he was much more than just stunned by this turn of events. There was absolutely nothing he could do or say and all he could do was stare at her in shock as he felt himself grow very, very hard. May noticed this immediately and giggled, pointing to him.

“Do you see that bulge in his shorts, Molly?” she asked. “That means he really likes you and really thinks you're cute. And he _really_ likes seeing you without any clothes on!” Her eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. “What you need to do now is go pull them down and take what you find into your mouth!”

“Huh?” Her eyes widened in confusion; this was all too much for her to take in so suddenly. “But...why? What am I supposed to do?”

“Just suck it like you would a lollipop,” May replied. “It feels good to him, I promise. He'll love and he'll have a lot of fun if you do that for him!” She hesitated and May encouraged her further. “Go on, just do it. It'll be fun, I promise.”

Molly nodded and dropped to all fours, crawling up to Max and pulling down his shorts and boxers. She stared at his cock in confusion for a moment, taking it all in before she moved again, hesitantly taking it in her hand and guiding it into her mouth. Max let out a sharp moan at the contact and she brought it in further, as deep as she could before she began to really suck him in earnest.

She was not experienced like May was, but her mouth was smaller and it was still so warm and soft that it felt amazing to him. She bobbed her head as she sucked him, and she was so enthusiastic about it all that that also made up for her lack of experience. It felt amazing from her, even if it felt amazing in different ways, and finally he found himself able to speak and able to process all that was going on.

“Wow, that feels amazing!” he cried, moaning loudly. “So good!”

Molly looked up at him, pleased, but could not say anything due to having her mouth full. Still, it was clear that she was enjoying herself and very glad that she could make him enjoy himself as well. Just because she was new to all of this did not mean that her body was not letting her know that this was something very good.

And May was growing very aroused, watching Molly suck off her brother and she wanted in on the fun and to help them further along. Dropping to her knees, she crawled up behind them and pulled Molly's panties down so that she could press her lips against the young girl's pussy, giving her a kiss before she began to lick her.

Molly pulled her mouth back to declare how good she felt, though she was hardly coherent as she moaned and cried and whimpered while May ate her out. It was, naturally, the first time she had ever felt anything so good. “It's...it feels so wonderful,” she cried.

“I know it does,” replied May. “Now, be a good girl and keep sucking on my brother, okay?” Molly nodded and went back to doing as she was told, and May continued to help Molly get aroused enough for what was to come. When at last she felt that the girl was relaxing enough and opening up a bit, she pulled her back to lay in her lap, spreading her legs.

“It's time for the best part of the game,” she said. “What you were sucking is really supposed to go right...here.” She ran a finger along Molly's pussy, stroking her gently before pressing a finger in lightly, causing Molly to squirm pathetically. “It's going to feel even better than you can imagine, even if it hurts a little at first. Are you ready for that?” Molly nodded nervously and she nudged the little girl, who got up and began to walk over to Max.

She pushed him down, which surprised May, who had not expected the young girl to take so much initiative her first time. While Max sat, Molly climbed into his lap, straddling him. She was ready now, even if she had not previously known what she was ready for, and she was so aroused that she knew that she had to have Max.

And Max was eager as well, had been eager for this since he had first seen her, and he held onto her hips, pulling her slowly onto him. She was tight due to both her size and her virginity, and it took work to fit himself into her, while she let out cries of both pain and pleasure.

“It hurts,” she said. “It really hurts, but I feel really warm in my belly and that feels really good.”

Max pulled her into a hug while he paused to give her time to adjust to having him inside of her. “It should get better soon,” he said gently, “I promise. It won't hurt for long.” He rubbed her back gently as he reassured her, and he managed to keep still even though he was dying to thrust further into her.

Meanwhile, May watched them and fought her own arousal. She would have loved to join them and have fun with the two of them, but she figured there was plenty of time for that later and that they deserved to have a bit of privacy for something so intimate, and so she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

When Molly said that she was starting to feel better, Max said, “Then would you like for me to start moving? We can do that at your own pace.” She nodded, and he slowly brought her down a bit further onto him, waiting for her to let him know when to do more. It took a great amount of self control to not fuck her full-on, but he managed, not wanting to do anything to hurt her.

Soon enough, however, she was taking him without any trouble, moaning his name and insisting that it was the best thing she had ever felt. “You're so tight,” he said. “Even tighter than May.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Really good. Actually, it's a great thing!” She seemed happy to hear this, but she was soon unable to speak at all, even to say his name, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and sensation. He continued to thrust lightly into her, feeling himself growing closer as he did so. He wouldn't last long, given how good it was with her, but that was okay, because he could tell that she was close as well.

He gave a quick thrust when he did at last reach his climax, and that was when she was pushed over the edge herself. She began to let out a series of sharp cries, and he felt her tighten up around him as she was brought to her very first orgasm. She clung to him desperately as she road it out, until she absolutely couldn't handle just how much she was feeling at once. The last thing she said was, “Oh, Max...” and then she passed out in his arms.

~X~

When Molly woke up a few hours later, she was very confused as to why she was naked and why Max was laying in bed with her. She shook him awake to ask him what had happened, and as he explained, the memories began to come back to her and she smiled, remembering just how good he had made her feel.

“That was so good,” she said happily.

“If you're feeling better,” he said, “then we can do something like that again.”

“Really?” Molly was delighted. “I'd love that!”

“Alright,” he replied, and lifted her leg so he could fuck her again. He was already hard, just from waking up next to her, and it was much easier to work himself inside of her this time. Still, he knew that he had to be gentle, given that it was only her second time and that she might be sore from what they had already done.

And so, once he was sure that she was used to him, he began to thrust into her, slowly and steadily. It was a bit easier to maintain his self-control this time, now that he had already had her once, and it felt good like this anyway. But Molly was already used to that pace, and she wanted more than what he was giving her.

“Come on,” she murmured. “Please, go faster.” Max did not respond, and did not speed up, and she repeated herself. This was torturous! After a few minutes of waiting for him to give her what she needed from him, she finally let out a groan of frustration and suddenly shifted their positions.

Pushing him onto his back, she began to ride him as she had the night before, but this time, she took full control, pushing herself up and down on him frantically. Max was so stunned he did not have time to react before he began moaning wildly, and Molly fucked him in such a way that it was very surprising that this was only her second time. She had simply wanted him so badly and wanted more so badly that instinct had kicked in and she had acted on it, taking what she wanted.

It didn't take her long to reach her first orgasm like this, but even then she did not stop, craving more and more. And when she reached her first it brought Max to his, and they soon began to work in tandem, once he had recovered enough to really be able to help her out. Linking hands, they rocked their hips in unison until they could not even count how many times they came. They went on and on like this until finally, Molly could not take any more and collapsed on top of him in exhaustion, riding out the waves of her final orgasm.

After a moment, however, she began to cry, and before long she was absolutely sobbing, clinging to him for dear life. “Molly, what's wrong?” he asked, afraid that she was upset over what they had done, that he had pushed her to do something that she regretted.

“I don't want you to leave!” she cried. “I'm going to miss you so much when you start traveling again! I don't have any friends and you're so nice and this was so much fun...I'm going to be so lonely...”

“But what if you came with us?” he asked, and as soon as he said it, he realized that he wanted it quite a bit. “Yeah, you could travel with us! May likes you a lot too, and then we can all have fun together and you can get out and see the world...”

“That would be great!” she said, her tears stopping. “I'd love to travel with you, Max, I really would!”

They fell asleep together not long after that, both excited for the next day, when they would hopefully begin a journey together.

~X~

First thing in the morning, they talked to May about it, and she was just as excited about the idea, agreeing that she wanted Molly to come along. But when they went to talk to her father about it, he was not so excited.

“I'm just not sure about this,” said Professor Hale again, even after listening to Molly plead with him. “It's a dangerous world out there, and I'm just not sure if she's ready to go out into it.”

“But, sir, I've taken good care of Max,” said May. “He and I have done just fine on our own.”

“That may be true, but this is my daughter,” he said. “I really don't know if I want to risk her safety like this.”

“Please,” begged Molly. “I promise, I'll be safe.”

“She will be,” agreed Max, “and I'll look after her and protect her with my life. You know I know a lot about the Pokemon out there, at least. Can't you trust that I'll know how to keep her safe?”

The professor sighed, but May and Max and Molly did not let up their arguments until he at last said, “It's hard for me to let her go, but...I know she'll be in good hands.”

Molly squealed in excitement and pulled Max into a tight hug before running off to pack her things. Max followed after to help her and May watched them go, smiling to herself. Now, her brother had a new friend and they would have somebody around to play with who would understand them.

 


End file.
